Big Rats Don't Cry
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first Ratatouille fanfic. It's just something I came up with last week, so, it's really special.


Big Rats Don't Cry

by: Terrell James

In the streets of Paris, one evening, Emile was scurrying around the city and sees her girlfriend, Courtney, light grey furry mouse, hazel eyes, a little taller and older than him, came to him, looking a bit nervous.

Courtney stared at Emile's big brown eyes and he was looking concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Coutney sighs sadly and said, "Emile, you know I love you, right?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Emile, worriedly.

"I... I just feel like we need to part ways from each other."

Emile quivered his lip and asked, "W-what do you part by, p-parting ways?"

Courtney let out another sigh and said, "This might be a little upesetting, but... my-my dad disapproves me going out with someone like you. So... he's completely refuses to let me see you."

Emile gasped in shock and he felt a little sad and angry about this. He held his head and tried to cover his eyes to prevent tears from falling. He looks at her and asks, "Why? I thought we were getting along so well?"

"I like you, but my dad's kinda strict when it comes to going out with you." said Courtney.

"Well, w-why?" he asked.

"Because we've been seeing each other a lot and that he thinks everything's getting too fast and serious. Also, he told me that I can't date a rat that's under 300 pounds." she said.

Emile looked at his furry, brown body and knows that he is a little fat, but doesn't care about what he looks like. He looked at her and said, "What does it matter about how I look like? My brother's the opposite, but I'm cool with it."

"I know how hard this is for you, but he told me to find somebody better, and you're way better than all the other rats out there and I don't care if you're chubby or skinny, so I turned him down. I can't stand not being around you. The thought about being with you, it's nothing I felt before."

"My dad thinks you're kinda y, but I don't care anymore. I just love you for you. He doesn't know what he's talking about. As much as I respect him, I have to disagree with him. You're the only thing that makes my life easier for me. I can't stand being without you and I just... can't let you go." said Emile, tearfully.

Courtney sees the tears coming from Emile's eyes and she wiped it away for him. She held his face and looked into his eyes. She said, "Someday, we will be together."

"I don't care if there's anyone else in the whole entire frickin' city of Paris, just as long as it's you! I can't let you go! I'll never be torn apart from you, no matter what my dad says! I just love you!" Emile exclaimed, in rage with tears falling down his face.

"I know and I'm sorry, but... it's over for us. But I promise, when I see you again, we will run away and get to a place where we can be together always. Can you promise to wait for me?"

Emile looked in her eyes and he started to cry. He finally said, tearfully, "I promise... I'll wait for you."

"Okay. I better go, but I won't forget you."

Courtney came closer to Emile and kissed him on the lips and hugged each other. Then, with tears in her eyes, she scampered away from Emile and he said, "Goodbye... my sweetheart."

Emile walked in the streets of Paris, then looks in a puddle of water and looks at himself, feeling brokenhearted. He hid into a back alley and thought very much of Courtney. He covered his eyes and started crying. Then, he started singing a song to make himself feel better.

_The look in your eyes linger on me now_

_You're probably on your way back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you, like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big rat now_

_And big rats don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'till I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big rat now_

_And big rats don't cry_

Little did he know, Remy scampered around the streets and heard his brother sing and decides to listen to his brother singing. He sees the tears coming through his eyes and he can tell that he's kinda brokenhearted.

_Like the little rat mate near the front yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_Cause I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be s and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big rat now_

_And big rats don't cry..._

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry..._

_La-da-da-da-da-da..._

Then, Emile laid down in the street near the alley and starts crying. Remy saw him broken down and decides he needs some comfort. He starts scurrying around the alley and Emile sees him in front of him.

Remy grabs Emile's hand and asked, "You okay?"

Emile sighed sadly and said, "So far, I just... don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, I'm sorry that she broke your heart."

Emile stared at Remy looked as if he knows something, then he asked, "How much did you see me and Courtney?"

"I was hiding near the bridge and overheard that you two might run away and see each other. You really like her, don't you?" asked Remy.

"I've never felt this way about her. Do you get the feeling that you really love someone and all of a sudden, it doesn't work out?"

"Not really." said Remy.

"Still, I would love if I was her pet rat."

"Seriously?"

Looking kinda nutty, he said, "Yeah."

"If you want to see Courtney, it's not up to me to keep you from seeing her."

"But... won't you get in trouble with dad?"

Remy sighed and felt as he he loves and respects his brother so much, that he would do anything for him. Then, he stared at Emile and said, "Sometimes when you care about someone, you have to think of them before yourself?"

Emile smiled and said, "Thanks, Remy."

"We're brothers. We have each other's back, even though it doesn't work out."

Emile gave Remy a big hug and said, "You know you've always been here for me and look up to me, right?"

"Of course."

"Even though we get on each other's nerves, you've always been on my side, sometimes. I'm so lucky to have a brother who understands me."

"It's a force of habit."

Emile laughs and said, "Let's go home."

"Don't worry. I won't tell dad about this. If you told him how you feel about her, he'll be a bit understanding. If not, stand up to him." said Remy.

"You're right, little brother. Courtney and I love each other and we can't be apart." said Emile.

The two walked back home and Emile asked, "How much did you hear me singing, though?"

"Well, not long. But, just until the end of the song so I won't cause you that much embarassment."

Emile and Remy laughed as they kept walking home and Emile thought so fondly of Courtney and on the back of his mind, he thought to himself, 'We'll be together again. I promise, I will be waiting for you.... because I love you, Courtney."

This is my twist on "Big s Don't Cry" from Fergie. My first Ratatouille fanfic. That's awesome! Well, feel free to R&R, please --Animation Fanatic '91 


End file.
